Rolento vs Deathstroke
Rolento vs Deathstroke is another episode of ONE MINUTE MELEE! Description These 2 are always prepared for anything! Grenades, swords, staffs, you name it! Which one of these 2 will emerge a champion? Intro (Cavern, 0:00-0:25) Four grenades explode in an underground science facility, sending shockwaves rippling throughout the bunker. A few rocks fall from the ceiling, but aside from the grenades’ intended target, nothing is damaged. In the main room, several dozen men stand in formation behind a large man in uniform. As he turns around with his back to the deceased doll, the men stand tight and salute. Rolento: Their boss is defeated! Now, we shall claim their secrets as our own! Spread out! Search the grounds! Soldiers: SIR! The soldiers do as ordered, as does Rolento as he walks over to a computer and begins trying to hack into it. Behind him on the ground, one of the eyes of the doll is still lit up on the floor, but its light crackles and begins dying, though not before the reflection of a man leaps past it. (Deathstroke Theme, 0:00-0:23) Rolento continues to work with the computer, before he suddenly hears a grenade go off in the next room, followed by a few rounds of a sniper rifle and the screams of his men. With his bo staff in hand, the soldier rushes into the room just in time to see the infamous mercenary Deathstroke dispatch three soldiers with three gunshots, and a fourth with a kick so powerful it snaps the poor man’s neck. Deathstroke doesn’t give Rolento a chance to introduce himself as he immediately points his gun at his new target. Rolento dodges the gunshot and rushes at Deathstroke with a war cry. Slade quickly takes out his own staff and blocks Rolento’s attack, and brings it down to block Rolento’s second attempt at swiping his feet. Rolento presses on and keeps striking, with Deathstroke easily blocking each hit, but Rolento is tougher than the soldiers he just fought. With a free hand, Deathstroke brings out his pistol and attempts to cap Rolento point blank in the head; Schugerg roundhouse kicks the gun out of Wilson’s hand and backflips away, resuming his battle stance. Slade stands carefully and tries to analyze a plan of attack. (Deathstroke Theme, 0:29-0:41) Rolento: You’re clearly here for the soldier enhancement serum! Deathstroke: I have no need for another serum. I’m here because someone is paying me to dispatch intruders. Rolento: My mission is to recover that serum! I have defeated S.I.N’s vanguard; now I will fight you in battle! (Yell “Dead Call”, 0:00-0:06) Deathstroke: I didn’t come here to fight. Deathstroke readies his staff, and Rolento crouches, ready to commence attack. Deathstroke: I came here to kill. Announcer: NOW READY TO COMMENCE THE ASS-KICKING! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Deathstroke! Rolento! Draw! 60 (Yell “Dead Call”, 0:06-1:06) Deathstroke rushes forward, but Rolento unexpectedly jumps backwards, whipping two grenades to the ground at Deathstroke’s feet. The explode and send the mercenary flying backwards, but Schugerg catches up to him before he lands, suddenly descending from the ceiling with a drop-kick to smash Deathstroke’s head into the floor. As Deathstroke immediately gets up with a spinning kick, Rolento hops into the air to avoid it, and lands on his staff like a pogo-stick. He flicks the bottom of the staff upwards into Deathstroke’s face to make him flinch, then kicks him in the face to send him staggering as he gets back down. Rolento continues his combo by spinning his staff around in one hand and striking Slade with it twice; he then roundhouse-kicks Deathstroke while using his hands to hook a grenade pin onto the end of his staff. Rolento plants the free end of his staff into the ground and quickly bends and releases it, snapping it upwards and striking Slade in the chin so hard he gets knocked into the air. The other section of the staff spins around with the momentum, flinging the grenade upwards and off of its pin; it his Wilson in the air and explodes. 53 Deathstroke aligns himself in the air so that his feet hit the roof of the facility, and he pushes himself back downwards; with duel machine-pistols, he fires at Rolento while rapidly descending towards the ground. Schugerg spins his staff above his head fast enough to deflect all the bullets, then grips it in both hands to block Slade’s incoming kick as the mercenary lands on top of him. With a shove, Rolento pushes Deathstroke off of him, and does two backflips to avoid two gunshots. On a third backflip, he throws a knife at Deathstroke, slicing off the barrel of the gun; it also lodges itself in Deathstroke’s chest, but the damage superficial against Slade’s healing factor. 48 Deathstroke takes out his sword and spins it around in one hand as he blitzes Rolento; despite the burst of speed, the soldier sees the stroke coming and blocks the attack with his staff. The two then exchange strikes so rapidly that the impacts between staff and sword appear as freeze frames with no transitions, but soon, Rolento catches Deathstroke’s wrist, and swings his weapon upwards to strike Slade’s sword into the air, where its hilt lodges into the ceiling. Holding his weapon like a billiards cue, Rolento rapidly strikes Deathstroke by stabbing him a dozen times in the chest, before throwing a mean right punch that sends Deathstroke flying across the room of the facility. 42 Deathstroke draws his staff and holds it vertically in front of him; as he flies between two large machines, the staff lodges in-between them, and he uses it to rebound back out into the middle of the room, keeping his momentum. Rolento ducks and slides on his knees underneath Wilson, then jumps up to avoid a gunshot. Placing his staff between his legs, Rolento jams it down into Slade’s mask like a pogo stick, then jumps off, revealing a cord now attached to Deathstroke’s head. Rolento backflips high into the air and loops his staff and the cord around an anchor hanging from the ceiling; as he falls back to the ground, the cable lifts Deathstroke up into the air, hanging him off the ground while Rolento lands behind him. 36 Rolento: Dismissed! With Wilson now essentially a piñata in front of him, Rolento wastes no effort in hitting his enemy as hard as he can, rapidly slashing and spinning his bo around. Surprisingly, Deathstroke still puts up a fight, blocking Rolento’s attacks with his arms and legs while still hanging in the air. The valiant effort has no success, as Rolento overpowers him and spins his staff around in both of his hands to strike Deathstroke’s face a dozen times. Schugerg then tosses his staff high into the air and leaps upwards; as he approaches the apex of his jump, he smiles wickedly and holds out six grenades, which he whips towards the ground. They fall in a circle around Deathstroke and start glowing intensely; Rolento lands with his back to Wilson as the explode in a large fireball. 28 Rolento prepares to walk away, but is stops in his tracks upon hearing a voice behind him. Deathstroke: You’re getting annoying. Rolento is kicked in the face before he can turn around, revealing Slade to be mostly unharmed, minus his mask now broken revealing his aged face underneath. He punches Rolento twice more before roundhouse-kicking him to the side; Rolento hits a computer and bounces back into the air as Slade leaps up and somersaults, repeatedly striking Schugerg with his bo before kicking him to the ground. As the two hit the floor, Deathstroke swings his staff downwards and upwards to hit Rolento twice, roundhouse kicks him again to knock him back, and fires multiple rounds from two automatic pistols into Rolento’s chest; the bullets stall him in the air as they hit, allowing Deathstroke to up the ante with a small rocket, which he fires to send Schugerg flying back near a computer. 21 Rolento somersaults to his feet, but Deathstroke suddenly appears out of a blur, having already run up behind him. The mercenary hits the soldier with two hard punches before Rolento can attempt retaliation, swinging his staff upwards, but Deathstroke grabs his wrist, pulls it down, and elbows him in the face to spin him around. The super soldier grips the back of Rolento’s head and slams it down three times into the computer screen before throwing Rolento away; the street sighter stumbles back and drops his weapon, but as he regains his balance, Deathstroke shoots a pipe next to him, blowing a thick stream of smoke into his face. 14 Slade picks up Rolento’s staff and plants it into the ground in front of him along with his own, using them to vault himself forwards; Rolento, still coughing, doesn’t see Wilson coming as the latter slams his feet into his legs, breaking both of his knees. Using the staffs as braces behind him, Deathstroke flips himself in a backwards somersault, kicking Rolento in the face twice before bringing one of his weapons sliding around near the floor to trip the soldier off his feet. Rolento lands on his stomach while Deathstroke lands on one foot; he brings the other stomping down on his target’s head. With his enemy pinned underneath him, Slade throws the two staffs at the wall of the facility to imbed them in the metal, one higher than the other. 9'' Rolento forces himself up to his feet and aims a punch at Deathstroke while holding a grenade in his fist. Slade blocks the punch with his wrist and clutches the grenade in his free hand, crushing it in a tight grip before cracking Rolento’s arm and swinging him towards the wall. Rolento hits the wall and immediately tastes an uppercut from Deathstroke, knocking him onto the air; Wilson jumps up and grabs one of the poles to swing himself upwards and kick Rolento while yanking it out of the wall. As Rolento flies even higher, Slade’s momentum carries him to the second pole, and he grabs it to swing upwards again and kick Rolento back out towards the middle of the room; with his other foot, he pushes off the wall to catch up and gain a height advantage. ''3 Deathstroke throws the two bo staffs and they impale Rolento through the shoulders, sending him flying down and pinning him to the ground. Deathstroke, now in the air next to his stuck sword, rips it out of the ceiling and throws it down as well, where it stabs Rolento straight through the neck. 'K.O!!!' (Gotham City, 0:00-0:17) Deathstroke lands next to Rolento’s body and pulls the three weapons out. A buzzer goes off on his wrist, and he takes a look at a screen on his armour. The screen shows a picture of M. Bison, followed by the words “$400 000 transferred”. Deathstroke nods and deactivates his device, and starts to walk away; however, the device buzzes again. He looks at the screen, and it now says “New assignment: $1 000 000”. Curious, he opens it up, and sees the Delta Red emblem. Conclusion (Slade’s Theme) Announcer: THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS... DEATHSTROKE!!! Category:MP999 Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017